gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Nezumi-Otoko/Abilities
　 Abilities Nezumi-Otoko is well known for and seems to prefer to be filthy, although he doesn't mind using the occasional hot spring. His body is riddled with ringworms, welts, and scabies, and he constantly scratches himself. This skin disease doesn't appear to be one that exists in medical records, and it is believed it is a disease only Nezumi-Otoko has. He has bad breath and farts a lot, and he can use his filthy clothes as a weapon (see Techniques). In "The Two Tanukis" when he is captured in the tanuki's trap, he attempts seppuku only to have a swarm of large tapeworms crawl put of his stomach. Being a Half-Yōkai seems to merely give him a long life span, since other than the above mentioned stench techniques (which are stronger than normal because of his yōkai powers) and his rat-like features, he has almost no special powers. He does have some yōkai vitality, as he is able to open seals a normal human could not and survive punishment from other yōkai, though this seems to be the limit of his strength. However, he is a genius when it comes to his words, and there are many times when he is able to deceive and/or talk his way out of trouble with Kitarō and enemy yōkai, but he pretty much only uses these skills for his money-making schemes. However, he is usually exposed by Kitarō or thwarted by other yōkai, and whether by returning the money or by having it stolen he always ends up poor again. He also has a rat-like life force, and every time he is eaten or absorbed by a yōkai he manages to somehow return safely. Also, in the rental manga chapter "A Foolish Man," a blood-transfusion from him is able to make a dying old man young again. For the same reason, he loves to eat human food, although his favorite food is slugs. He often eats caterpillar tempura and frogs and will rummage through people's trash cans for food. He also likes to eat cockroaches, saying that he loves the crunching sound they make. But when it comes to water he prefers clean river water, saying that "it tastes good, unlike that piss-filled city water." He can also eat rotten food like it's nothing, and years of doing so has given his digestive system sterilization powers. Techniques *'Bad Breath' - Because of a diet of toads and crickets and never brushing his teeth, he can breath out a particularly foul breath attack. It is so pungent that he can drop a fly from 10 meters away and knock out nearby humans. In The Yōkai Cloth he was able to knock out all the humans being controlled by Qi, prompting Ido-Sennin to remark that his breath is more effective than tear gas. *'Farting' - Probably Nezumi-Otoko's strongest attack. Like with his bad breath, it is so foul smelling that he can knock out anyone who smells it or make their eyes water. He farts with enough force to launch himself like a rocket, making it powerful enough to even give people a heart attack. It can be hazardous and even lethal for humans and can immobilize even the strongest yōkai that crosses him, even the likes of Kitarō, Elite, Yadōkai and Kagami-Jijii. Even the legendary Count Dracula faltered a bit after smelling it. He has even been able to use his farts to escape from Nurarihyon. :Because of the pressure and the concentration of methane gas, if he lights his farts they can become useful firepower. Because the gas is so powerful, Nezumi-Otoko claims no living thing can survive being inside his digestive tract (An Odd Fellow). However, Medama-Oyaji has been able to survive being swallowed by him by escaping out of his anus (The Yōkai Army, Yōkai Colosseum), and in The Two Tanukis it is revealed a large number of parasites live inside of his intestine. :According to Nezumi-Otoko, he can make his farts stronger by holding them in for long periods of time. By eating old and rotten food, he can build up gas in his stomach. He says he will only eat food up to three years old, though he did eat 100 year old food in order to defeat Yadōkai (5th series, Ep. 52). :*'Fart Ring' *'Teeth' - Nezumi-Otoko's buck-teeth are strong and sturdy. He can chew through walls (Johnny in the Mist) and ropes. In GeGeGe no Kitarō: Sennen Noroi Uta he even chews up a rock door. Medama-Oyaji has compared his teeth to a saw. It is unknown if his diet and lifestyle made his teeth this strong or if he was born this way. *'Slapping' *'Punching' *'Clothes' *'Skin Flakes' *'Catnip' *'Parasites' *'Spirit World Phone' *'Yōkai Energy' *'Invisibility' *'Spittoon Hell' *'Whisker Needle' *'Invulnerability': When a god of Voodoo attacked and dissolved Nezumi-Otoko, the latter survived only with his two eyeballs. *'Unique tolerance': As a half human, he can withstand barriers and curses specially designed for either pure yōkai or pure human. Category:Character Subpage